


Teenage Dirtbags

by Blue_Iris



Category: Naruto, One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Crossover, Drabbles, Drama, F/F, F/M, Gen, Humor, Modern AU Crossover, Multi, Slow Burn, Teenage Dorkbags, Teenage Dorks, collection of drabbles, lots of humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-12 19:46:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2122446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Iris/pseuds/Blue_Iris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern AU/Crossover: Hailing from an island by the name of <i>All Blue</i>, Monkey D. Luffy has just moved into the small town of Konoha and is currently a senior at Konoha High. He brings with him a wide grin, a yellow straw hat that he rarely takes off, and a bloody reputation that turns many heads and makes many run to the side to avoid him. There are many reasons why Hinata Hyuga shouldn't have become friends with him, too many to list here. But once Luffy claims her as a friend, it becomes a little impossible to say no.</p>
<p>A series of one-shots and drabbles concerning the odd little friendship that sparks between these two characters, how that friendship grows, and how it affects those around them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Hat

**Author's Note:**

> I'm weird. My readers on Casting Off (on ff.net) are even weirder for enabling my writing of this pairing. Sorry. (But also kind of not? Sorry!)

* * *

No one really expected them to be friends.

She wasn’t really popular to begin with, even with her family being pretty well off. She was considered to be too quiet, too timid, and, honestly, a little strange.

Many people have tried to get close to her in the past, but were always thrown off by her awkwardness. Even the few guys who wanted to date her quickly grew bored with her “blush and stammer” personality, and went onto pursue the more popular girls. By the time she reached her senior year, nearly everyone had given up trying to form a close connection with her, and had just stuck to ignoring her existence instead.

Granted, this isn’t to say she doesn’t have a few genuine close friends, but throughout Konoha High is a consensus: almost no one knows anything about Hinata Hyuga.

_He_ is the person almost no one in Konoha wants to know. He moved into Konoha during the past summer from a far away city by the ocean and brought a bloody reputation with him. One that should have landed him in jail, honestly, with all the crimes he supposedly committed—and the people of Konoha have accused him of many.

“...Worse than that Uzumaki brat, I hear,” many have said.

“Back at his old city, he beat up more than that kid from Suna. Even killed a guy or two, from what I heard.”

“...And the worst part? Did it all with a smile.”

“Scary!”

“Why would Tsunade-sensei let such a monster into our school?”

If he was anyone else, he probably would brood and write some bad, emo poetry about his situation. After all, with everything that’s happened to him over the past six months, he should be depressed. And what with how the people in this new town and school look at him, he should be sad. He should let the loneliness of this new town get to him.

But Monkey D. Luffy is not just “anyone else.”

“Is that all you’ve got?” He would often challenge those who whisper behind his back, his grin threatening to split his face. “Because if so, then I’m kinda disappointed!”

Many of them would blanch and run away. Some scream out shaky apologies and bow, the picture of humble and guilt (fear). Some just yell back more insults, as if to break him down.

Luffy would just laugh and keep on walking, not really giving a damn about anyone else, except those he’d left behind.

Which only brings us back to the original question that people will be too wary to ask: How did Konoha’s shy heiress becomes friends with Konoha’s newest outcast?

It’s kind of a funny story, actually.

And it all begins with Naruto Uzumaki getting decked in the face and falling on his ass.

“—What the _fuck_?!” He grabs his swollen cheek, cringing. Then he lifts head with blazing blue eyes that quickly widen with fear. “Oh, shit,” Naruto hisses before he’s grabbed by his shirt collar and pinned to the row of lockers on the wall.

“Where is it?”

“U-uh, w-where’s what?” _Shit, I’m dead, I’m dead, I’m dead, I’m so, so dead._

“Don’t even try to fuck with me, Uzumaki.” Luffy tightens his grip and applies an ominous pressure to Naruto’s throat with his fist. Then he brings his face close, his eyes wide and more furious than any storm. “Where. Is. My. Hat?”

Naruto swallows, his stomach dropping. He doesn’t usually scare easy, at least when it comes to a fight—even up against his sort-of friend Sasuke. Probably the only person to really scare him during a fight was Gaara, and that was back in middle school. Being a troublemaker himself, Naruto has gotten through quite a few scrapes in his day.

Luffy, however, is _terrifying_. While guys like Gaara and Neji could be dangerous, at least you can believe they’re a little human. You can know what to expect from them in a fight. With Luffy, there are no limits, and there is no warning. He won’t stop beating someone until  they’re all black and blue, and even then (if he’s especially pissed) he’ll give them one last kick to bring them further down—just out of spite.

Then, once his bloodlust and rage has been sated, he just goes back to being all grins, laughter, and sunshine.

And while Naruto personally thinks Luffy is a cool person overall, that whole thing still scares the shit out of him.

So, of course, because Naruto is an idiot even when he shouldn’t be, he had to pull the bull by the horns—and all for a stupid prank.

_“Just steal his hat for a little bit,” Sasuke says. “It’ll be funny,” he says_. _Yeah, sure, I’d like to hear him say that in_ my _shoes—JESUS._

Before he can recover from his head being bashed into the locker, Luffy is in his face again. “ _Where_?”

“I don’t know, man! Sasuke-teme hid it somewhere.”

Luffy blinks, some of his rage dissipating. “...Uchiha?”

“Yeah! The whole prank was his idea,” Naruto says, also glaring. “If anyone should have his ass kicked right now, it should be him!”

“...But you’re still the one who took it, right?”

_Fuck, he’s got me there. Uh..._

“W-well, yeah—”

“ _Then he will be next._ ”

An image of a bruised and crying Sasuke flashes his mind, and Naruto nearly smirks. _Well, at least something good will come out of this._

“C’mon, Luffy, buddy. Can’t we just talk about this?” he still says, putting on an easygoing grin. “I mean, it’s just a _hat_ —”

Luffy growls and starts pulling his fist back. 

_Okay, wrong thing to say._ Despite his terror, Naruto swallows and puts his own fists up to defend himself—

“—W-w-wait!”

His fist frozen in the air, Luffy turns to glare.

“ _What_?”

Hinata cringes, but doesn’t falter as she steps closer to them. Her hands are behind her back, holding something that neither boy can see. She takes one look at Naruto and frowns—this is the first time they’ve been so close to each other in almost a year—and then shifts her gaze to Luffy.

Naruto finds himself panicking a little. _Wait, Hinata-chan—!_

Despite being stared down by dark, enraged eyes, Hinata swallows and brings out the object behind her back.

Luffy grins wide and immediately releases Naruto.

“My hat!”

He almost snatches the gold straw hat from Hinata’s hands and then holds it in his hands like it was the most precious object in the world. He tilts his head and quickly inspects it. There are some fresh stitches scattered around it, but overall, it looks unharmed. Feeling satisfied, Luffy places the straw hat on his head, and everything makes sense again.

“I-I found it this morning, after gym,” Hinata explains, twiddling her index fingers. “I was going to give it back in Kurenai-sensei’s class, but it was torn and bent in some places, so I went and fixed it. I mean, you were already upset yesterday when it went missing, but I thought you’d be even more upset at it getting damaged, because it seems really, really important to you and, u-u-um,” she falters when she sees Luffy looking at her, his expression blank and unnerving, and then she bows. “S-s-sorry! I should have given it back sooner—”

“Hey.”

Hinata freezes and looks up at him again. Luffy narrows his eyes, not in anger, but confusion.

“What’s your name again?” He asks.

She blinks. “H-Hinata,” she clears her throat. “Hinata Hyuga.”

“Hinata,” Luffy tries out her name slowly, and then he grins. “Cool!”

_...Eh?_

“You and me are friends now, okay!”

Her mouth drops open, her pale eyes as wide as plates. _EH?!_

“That’s right,” Luffy laughs and wraps an arm around Hinata’s shoulders, oblivious to her blush. “We’re friends now. And you can’t say no!”

_I...I...Wha?!_

“Oh, right!” He looks back at Naruto, still grinning. “No hard feelings, right, Whiskers? I mean, I’m still gonna kick Uchiha’s ass—but with you, it was nothing personal. Just don’t ever touch my hat again (unless I say so), and we’re cool. Okay?”

Naruto stares. “Uh...okay?”

“Awesome! C’mon, Hinata,” Luffy says as he practically drags her down the hall, drawing many a stare. “There’s this awesome Korean Barbecue place with the best meat, and I wanna get there before it gets crowded.”

Though she allows herself to move with him, Hinata still manages to open her mouth and retort, “H-h-hang on a second, you can’t just make someone be your friend!” 

A beat.

“Shishishishi~ You’re hilarious, Hinata!”

“...Th-that wasn’t a joke, though.”

“I know. But it was still hilarious.”

“Uh...” _Help?_

Like many of the students of Konoha High, Naruto watches them go with wide eyes and a gaping mouth. Then he shakes his head and runs a hand through his hair.

_What the hell...?_


	2. Denial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata doesn't want to like Luffy. She doesn't want to like how he smiles at her and seeks her out, despite how she's ignored by so many. She doesn't want to be his friend. She doesn't, she doesn't, she _doesn't_.

* * *

Hinata quickly learns that, once Luffy has called you a friend, you simply can’t say no.

She tries, of course, for almost two weeks. If they happen to walk into the same room (which is only one class, thankfully), she walks to the furthest seat away from him. If he ever tries to get her attention, she pulls out a book or looks away, easily ignoring him. She’s even blocked him on Facebook, and any other social media site he manages to find her on.

And, of course, Luffy doesn’t care. Despite everything, he continues to greet Hinata with a smile, even a hug, if she lets him get close enough. He’s even managed to add (and re-add) his number on her cell when she’s not looking.

And the interesting thing is, he doesn’t ignore her like most people do, even in a crowded room.

“Hey, Hinata! Wanna go catch a movie?”

“What was that thing we had to read for Kurenai’s class?”

“Dude, have your eyes always been that color? Because that’s really, really cool!”

Hinata never knows what to say. She’s personally wary of his reaching out in general, not only because of his reputation, but because, well—she’s been burned before. (There’s a reason she has so few friends.)

Even if she said the worst things to reject a person though, it still wouldn’t matter. Luffy would still grin at her and remain as tenacious as a boulder in a stream.

And you wanna know the worst part?

Sometimes, when she’s caught listening to Luffy ramble about All Blue (and the friends he has there) and seeing him smile at her for practically no good reason, Hinata wants to smile back.


	3. The Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ino is having a birthday party. Hinata goes, even wears a swimsuit for the pool. Then she encounters Luffy. For some reason, despite all her reservations, she allows herself to have a conversation with him.

* * *

Despite herself, there comes moments where Hinata does end up hanging out with Luffy and even talking to him—like now.

It’s a rather warm Saturday night at Ino’s house, her backyard specifically. Teenagers are dancing, drinking, swimming in the pool, and just generally in a partying mood. Since it’s still September (almost the last week) and summer doesn’t feel like leaving any time soon, it’s still common for pool parties to still be announced and attended. And, since Ino is very much a September baby, she doesn’t think twice before having an explosive seventeenth birthday party that weekend.

Normally, Hinata wouldn’t go, but Ino has become a close friend over the past year or so. She’d feel terrible if she missed out on the girl’s birthday.

She just wishes that there weren’t so many people. And that she had chosen another bathing suit to wear—

“Whoa, is that what she’s been hiding under those clothes? _Damn_.”

“Hey, Hina-chan, wanna have a drink with us? We can really show you how to party.”

“Figures she would wear something like that,” Sakura scoffs to her own group of friends, flipping her hair. “She is friends with Ino-whore, after all.”

Naruto spits out his drink and gapes at her with wide blue. “Sakura-chan! She’s right there,” he hisses.

Green eyes dim with something like guilt before Sakura closes them with resolve. She then shrugs and shoots a glare at Hinata’s back. “So what? Let the little slut-in-training hear!”

Hinata cringes and covers up her ample chest with her arms. The purple bikini she’s wearing isn’t small enough to reveal everything, but it’s enough to make her curves pop and gather the attention that she really doesn’t want. The compliments on their own don’t bother her, but Hinata doesn’t like how almost everyone is suddenly looking at her; their stares make her feel slimy.

Hinata hugs herself tighter and quickens her pace away from the crowd. Once she gets to Ino’s house, she slides the back door open and enters. When she finds that no one else seems to be around, she smiles and sighs.

_Now, all I have to do is get my clothes_ , she thinks. _Then everything will be fine._

With this in mind, Hinata begins walking out of the living room and towards the stairs—only to pause, bristling a little.

She takes a few steps back and looks into the kitchen, where Luffy is shoving every piece of food (mostly meat) that he can find in the fridge. Her eyes widen.

“L-Luffy-san?”

Luffy pauses in his eating and looks over with a smile. “Hey, Hinata! I didn’t know you were at this party.”

“Same.” Hinata clears her throat and rubs her arm, suddenly feeling more self-conscious. “I-I didn’t think you were friends with Ino-chan...”

“Oh, I’m not,” he says, going back to the open fridge. “I wasn’t even invited, really! But Naruto insisted I go—then he ditched me as soon as the pink haired girl arrived. Not that I expected any different, really,” he adds with a shrug.

“...You and him aren’t friends?”

“Well, hm.” After getting a huge bucket of chicken in his arms, Luffy closes the fridge and leans on it, his mouth screwed in thought. “He’s _okay_ , at least most of the time. Hilarious, even. I can definitely see us being friends, when he gets his head out of his ass, of course. Or at least stop hanging around Uchiha—him, I really don’t like.”

Hinata blinks. This is the first time Luffy has said outright that he doesn’t like someone. Sure, no one has really gotten close to him, but he certainly doesn’t seem to be close to _hating_ anyone, even those who talk about him.

“Why’s that?” She asks, curious.

Luffy frowns, and then shrugs at Hinata. “I don’t know. The guy just seems to reek entitled asshole. Reminds me of this one douche I beat up back home...only less ugly. Maybe,” he adds with a snicker.

Hinata feels her mouth twitch, but she keeps it set as a straight line on her face. Her hand tightens around her arm.

After a few moments of silence and watching him start eating, she decides to ask, “Does Ino-chan even know you’re here?”

Luffy barely swallows the chicken leg in his mouth before answering. “When she saw me, she didn’t really seem to care, so,” he shrugs and grins. “All the more for me! Heheheheh.”

“She’s here?” Hinata (and a lot of other people) has been wondering where she’s been all this time. After all, it is her party.

“Yep. Went upstairs a while ago.”

Hinata smiles and heads for the stairs. Now she can get her clothes and talk a bit with Ino—a win, win, really.

Luffy watches as she walks away, his expression blank. He feels he should be remembering something, but he can’t—his mouth drops open and his eyes widen with something akin to horror.

“H-hold on, Hinata!” He scrambles after her (still holding the chicken, of course). “You don’t wanna go up there—”

But Hinata is already on the landing and hearing faint sounds coming from Ino’s bedroom. She narrows her eyes and slowly approaches the door. When she’s close enough, she’s able to properly hear the sounds—in particular, Ino’s voice.

“—Right there, baby, yeah, _yeah_...!”

_OH MY GOD._

Bright red, Hinata backs away from the door and then practically runs down the stairs. When she sees Luffy there, she notices him biting his lip, trying not to smile.

“S-she’s...Ino-chan is...” She can’t finish the sentence, still incredibly embarrassed.

Luffy shrugs. “Well, it is her birthday.”

“Y-y-yeah, I know, but....w-w-who?!”

Just as he starts to answer, Hinata puts up her hands and shakes her head furiously. “Never mind, _I don’t wanna know_!”

Raising an eyebrow, Luffy allows himself to chuckle. “Okay.”

Not knowing what else to do, Hinata puts her face in her hands and continues shaking her head. _Images...must get images out of head. NOW. Oh god, they won’t go away WHY..._

“...So, wanna sit down or something?” Luffy nods back towards the kitchen. “There’s more food over there if you want. Don’t touch the ribs though, I already claimed them. Well, sort of. There was this guy’s name written on the container, but it smudged when I rubbed it, so his loss. But there’s some cake or something in there, if you like it, I mean.”

Hinata lifts her head and stares at him for a few long moments.

And then:

“Okay.”

* * *

 

“...It’s not that I’m bothered by her having sex with probably a random guy. In fact, the only concern I have is that she’s protecting herself properly—which she no doubt is, because she’s not, well, _stupid_. It’s just...it’s just so weird! Like, I can’t even...and I...”

“It makes you feel uncomfortable. Like you’re a viceroy and stuff.”

“I think the word you’re looking for is ‘voyeur’.”

Luffy looks up from his meat and tilts his head. “Isn’t that what I said?”

Hinata bites back her smile. _He actually looks kind of—_ “No.”

“Ah...well, either way, I get it. It’s like when Ace brought girls over whenever I was still home. Weird as hell, that was,” he shudders at the memory.

“...Ace?” _He’s never mentioned him before..._

He beams. “My older brother! He used to get a lot of girlfriends. Some nice, but a lot of them weird.” Luffy chuckles, “There was this one chick he had, who was just a _mess_. Like, she manages to attract and get with all sorts of guys, but she’s always hung up over her first—who was apparently an asshole...but a lovable one? Eh, I dunno. Hmm, what was her name? Kagura? Kaguya?” He scratches the back of his head, and then he shrugs. “Eh, I can’t remember. Didn’t last that long anyway.”

“I didn’t know you had a brother,” Hinata says.

“I have two! But Sabo,” Luffy pauses, his expression dimming a little. “I don’t really know where he is.”

She blinks, and then frowns. “Is...is he okay?”

“I think so? He disappeared, like, six months ago. But he managed to send me a present on my birthday, so I know he isn’t dead or anything like that.” He focuses on a spot on the wall, his straw hat shadowing his eyes—and then Luffy looks back at Hinata with a smile. “He was always the smartest out of the three of us, so he’ll be okay! I just hope Gramps will be there to tell him we’ve moved, heh.”

He keeps on smiling, but there’s something a bit off about it now, like Luffy is holding something back. Hinata wonders if there’s something more to this story.

A chill runs through her, and she’s suddenly aware of just how little she’s wearing. Hinata flushes and quickly covers her chest, rubbing her hands on her arms.

Luffy blinks. “You cold?”

“Y-yeah,” she says. “That’s why I was trying to get to Ino’s room. That’s where all my clothes are.”

“Ah. Wait, why not go outside then?”

Hinata flushes more and shifts her gaze. “...Too many people.”

“ _Oh._ ” Luffy nods, though he doesn’t really understand. He looks down at his red sleeveless hoodie and a light bulb goes off in his head. He quickly pulls down the zipper and shrugs it off. “Here! It’s not that warm, but it should be big enough to cover you.”

She blushes. “O-oh, no! I couldn’t...I mean...!” _Does he not know what this could imply?_

“Sure, you could! I’m telling you to. We’re friends, right?”

“B-but, won’t you be cold?”

He grins. “Nah, I’ll be fine! I’m hot blooded anyway. So, go ahead.”

_...I guess he doesn’t. Huh._ She bites her lip. _Could it really do much harm, then?_

Still a little shaky about the idea, Hinata takes the hoodie from Luffy and puts it on her. Because Luffy is a head taller than her, it manages to cover almost down to her knees. Hinata finds herself smiling; though it’s someone else’s clothing, it’s rather comfortable. She looks over to thank Luffy, only to pause and _really_ look at him.

He blinks at the intense look in her eyes and tilts his head. “What’s up?”

“...Your scar. How...?” Hinata blushes, realizing how rude she is. “A-ah, sorry! I didn’t mean to—”

But Luffy is smiling and waves it off. “Don’t worry about it!” Laughing a little, he glances at his chest, where a raised, violent X-shaped scar rests. “It does look a little nasty, doesn’t it?”

“It looks _painful_.”

“Oh, it hurt like a bitch! More than, actually. So much that I forgot it, that’s how bad it was. It’s pretty healed up now, though,” he adds quickly, seeing her eyes widen with worry.

“B-but how...?” Hinata couldn’t help being curious.

“Car crash.”

Hinata looks at him, and sees Luffy with that smile again. That smile that seems to hide some secrets, but wants to reveal them as well. For some reason, she finds that she wants to know—but not now. She looks out to where the party is.

“Do you wanna go out there? There’s more food, and some d-dancing.” Hinata flushes. “N-not that I’m promising to dance or anything, but it could be fun!”

Luffy grins wider. “Sure!”


	4. Like Raindrops on a Roof

* * *

“ _—his eyes were dark as twilight, with shadows under the eyes from the time, his mother said, he had almost died when he was three and still remembered. His hair was dark autumn chestnut and the veins in his temples and brow and in his neck and ticking in his wrists and on the backs of his slender hands, all these were dark blue. He was marbled with dark, was Jim Nightshade, a boy who talked less and smiled less as the years increased._ ”

Hinata pauses to take a breath, but then hears the light snores. She blinks and looks down to see that, right by her lap, Luffy has fallen asleep. Despite herself, a smile grows on her face and she closes her book. He doesn’t exactly “look different” when he’s asleep. If anything, he’s more childlike and more relaxed—and sillier, Hinata notes as he snorts out a bubble that shrinks and grows with each snore. She shakes her head and looks at her watch. It is way past Study Period; she should start heading home—they both should.

Hinata reaches down and lightly pats Luffy’s head. “Luffy-san,” she says gently. When he only moans and turns his body, she starts smacking his cheek, an odd mix of gentle and firm. “L-Luffy-san!”

Luffy just keeps snoring.

Hinata frowns, then looks at her bag. She smiles, an idea coming to her. She reaches inside her bag and brings out her boxed lunch, knowing that there was still some food leftover. She picks up a piece of hamburger with her chopsticks and holds it firmly above Luffy’s nose.

“...Food? FOOD!”

He shoots up and nearly devours her hand, along with the poor hamburger. As he chews on the meat, Luffy turns and shoots Hinata a look that makes her shrink back and sweat drop.

“ _More_!”

“U-um, okay,” Hinata says before passing him her bento and chopsticks.

Luffy grins and nearly snatches it all away—and then he proceeds to eat every leftover he can find. Hinata watches him for a few moments, and then she looks ahead. The sky has turned a dark purplish-orange, with the sun off to the side, slowly but surely making its way downward. She’s always liked the view from the school roof, especially during her little “meetings” with Naruto. It’s calming and beautiful, even with the bitter memories that pop inside her mind.

_“—C’mon, Hinata, let’s do something else! I didn’t just come up here to watch you read.”_

“...I’m sorry that the book bored you,” Hinata finally says, wringing her hands and not daring to look at him. “I-I g-guess I got carried away?”

Luffy narrows his eyes and swallows his food. “I wasn’t bored by it.”

“B-but you were asleep!”

“Well, yeah, but that’s mostly ‘cause your voice sounds nice. Like, all soothing and shit,” he says, very matter of fact. “Doesn’t mean I was bored, though.”

Hinata looks up at him, her eyes wide and her tangled fingers nearly trembling in her lap. Luffy is smiling at her the way he always does, like he actually thinks she’s a pretty cool person to hang with—like he really wants to be friends with her. She’s not sure if he knows how uneasy (and happy) that makes her, but he does it anyway.

“I actually like the story so far! I can’t wait for the creepy carnival to show up.” He pauses to look at the book, and his smile widens. “Plus, I wanna know what happens to that Jim kid, because I know this book is setting him up for something. I wanna see how his story ends.”

“...I-it’s a good ending,” she stammers, her lips spreading into a smile. “That, I can promise you.”

He chuckles, still eyeing the book. “That’s what I’m hoping for.”

After a silence that is both comfortable and long, Luffy stands up and puts his hands in his pockets. He looks around, then at the darkening sky and the setting sun, blinking up owlishly. He whistles and rakes a hand through his dark hair, his hand going under his straw hat.

“Wow, we’ve been out here a while!” After a thought, he looks down at Hinata. “I’ll walk you home, okay.”

She blushes and flounders. “Th-that’s not, I mean—I can walk on my own!”

“I know. I want to, anyway.”

And when Luffy looks at her with that smile, a smile so wide and sincere and _stubborn_ , Hinata can’t even gasp out a no.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The book that Hinata is reading from is _Something Wicked This Way Comes_ , by Ray Bradbury. Pick it up, read it, and enjoy, because it's a good book.


	5. Session

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luffy has some demons.

 

* * *

“...You seem rather cheerful this week.”                

“Yeah! Well, I feel a lot better than last time, that’s for sure.”

“Have you been sleeping well, then?”                                             

“...A little better than before. I don’t get nightmares as much. Or if I do, I don’t really remember them? Sometimes, I just wake up feeling scared for no reason at all. But I don’t scream anymore. That’s a good thing, right?”

“It is.” Pause. “Are there things you do remember from the nightmares?”

“...Smells, mostly. The smell of smoke. Sometimes, I wake up feeling like there’s blood all over me, when there’s not. I remember sounds too. Really loud sounds that hurt my ears even when I’m awake. Clicking, a lot of grinding, yelling. I don’t know how else to describe them.”

“That’s fine. In fact, that’s all normal.”

“Even waking up feeling blood?”

“Yes.”

“...The crash happened months ago. Why am I still dreaming about it?”

“When it comes to traumatic events like this, the memories often stay with you and continue to manifest themselves in your unconscious. There are old veterans out there that still get occasional nightmares of war. The memories may be a blur, may be mostly reconstructed by your brain, but they are there. It will likely be a while before they rest.”

“...Well, shit.”

“Another reason could be that you’re trying to remember something about that night. Something that your mind could be blocking.”

“ _What_ , though? I’ve gone over that night so many times. I’ve barely slept because of it! What else is there to remember?”

“I’m not the one who can answer that, sadly.” 

“...”

“...But do you remember what you reported to the police? That there was someone else that night? And that the person murdered Ace?” Pause. “Do you still believe that?”

“Yes. Maybe.” Pause. “I-I don’t know anymore. I just want to sleep.”

“...I understand. I’m sorry for bringing that topic up, truly. I just want to help you.”

“I know. I _know_. I just—”

“Do you want something to help you sleep?”

“No. Just. Fuck, _no_. I hate taking pills. My last doctor made me take this medication that just made me feel...nothing. I don’t ever want to feel that again.”

“But you like talking?”

“Yeah, talking helps. Plus, I like talking to you!”

“Ah, thank you! I like talking to you as well.” Pause. “So, how are things going at your new school?”

“Well, it doesn’t suck as much anymore. I still have to wear this stupid uniform every day—would be horrible if they didn’t let me wear my hat. I’m starting to like some of my teachers, but not all. The classes are mostly the same as what I had back in East Blue High, but there are some new ones. It still feels weird having to repeat a year.”

“And the other students? Last session, you told me there was some trouble there.”

“...They’re still talking shit about me. Many are still afraid to even talk to me. Even Whiskers, sometimes.” Pause. “But that’s okay! Because I still managed to make a new friend anyway.”

“Oh? Tell me about them.”

“She’s really quiet, but really nice too! Like, she has this delicate flower thing going on, but with something extra, y’know? She likes reading a lot. And flowers. Oh, and she’s a nut over cinnamon buns!” Pause, then a chuckle. “She’s a really good friend!”

Silvers Rayleigh sends his patient a warm smile, happy that regardless of what happens, Luffy is not alone. “That’s good. I’m glad to hear that!”


	6. Interlude: Approval (Or Lack Thereof)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiba doesn't like Luffy.

* * *

Kiba glares ahead, crosses his arms, and leans against the wall. “I don’t like him.”

Shino looks up from his book on beetles and blinks behind dark shades. “Who do you mean?”

“Who do you _think_ I mean? The Strawhat guy!”

They both look down the hall and see Hinata walking next to Luffy, smiling as the boy rambles to her about— _something_. Who knows what’s on that monkey brain’s mind? Kiba personally doesn’t care to find out. But when he sees how Hinata smiles and giggles at something Strawhat says—his haunches raise, a low growl rumbling from his chest. No, Kiba does not like Strawhat. Not at all.

Shino stares at the scene a little longer, before shutting his book and giving Kiba a look. “...It is a little concerning, isn’t it?”

“More than a little,” Kiba retorts. “Like, what’s this guy’s deal? Why is he hanging around Hinata? What does he want from her? _Does_ he want anything from her?” He clenches his hands on his arms. “I swear, I can’t read this guy for nothing.”

“Neither can I, honestly. But, for all it’s worth, Hinata-san does seem to like him.”

Kiba’s slit eyes soften. “That’s what worries me. You’ve heard all that stuff people have been saying about him, right? What if it’s all true?”

Shino stares, focusing his eyes on Luffy. Unlike Kiba, Shino shares a P.E. class with the new boy. He’s seen the scars—scars that can only come from battles long fought and stupid decisions being made. ( _Seriously, what sort of person would stab near their eyeball? Like,_ **what** _?_ ) He’s heard the stories behind many of those scars, even the one on Luffy’s chest. Granted, none of the stories ever came from Luffy himself, but it should still be enough to prove how dangerous the guy is. It should be enough to conclude that _this guy is not someone Hinata should be associating with_.

_Still—_

“I think we should trust Hinata-san.”

“...”

Shino gives him a look, one eyebrow raised. “Believe it or not, Hinata-san is a big girl. Whatever happens, _if_ anything happens at all, she’ll pick herself up.”

“ _I know._ ” After contemplating, Kiba sighs and briefly closes his eyes. He rubs his neck, the tension making almost everything there ache. “I still don’t like it.”

Shino puts a hand on Kiba’s shoulder and squeezes in a way that he hopes is reassuring.

They watch as Hinata waves Luffy goodbye and runs over to them. Her smile is a little bashful, but more radiant than it’s been in months. In a way, seeing that smile hurts a little; but Kiba still manages to smile back.

“’Bout time you got here,” he laughs, teasing.

“S-sorry!” Hinata smiles wider, shrugging. “I got caught up in talking...”

“I saw. C’mon, Hinata. Let’s get going.”

“That science project won’t finish itself,” Shino adds, his tenor revealing nothing of what’s going on in his head.

“R-right!”

The three then start walking down the hall to the Chemistry lab—Hinata in the middle, Kiba and Shino close on either side of her, suddenly looking very similar to guards.


	7. Halloween I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata and Ino are too old to go out trick 'r treating, but never too old for a good old fashioned horror theme park.

* * *

**[This is Halloween](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xpvdAJYvofI) **

It isn’t long before October brings autumn in full spin, when the leaves start to change and stores start selling cider and pumpkin spice. 

Hinata finds herself reveling in the change. She likes summer as much as the next person, but this past summer has been a killer in terms of temperature and adventures. Regardless of how hot the summer days got, she was often left with nothing to do. She never even got to go to the beach this year, but she was honestly fine with it; she rarely felt like doing anything during the past summer, even during the cooler summer days. She just wanted fall to come and bring her senior year already.

Now that it has, Hinata finds herself smiling and feeling all tingly, almost bubbly. In between school and taking care of her house, she has gone out more, laughed more, and has been left in high spirits in general. Even seeing Naruto and Sakura together in the hallways doesn’t bring her down. In fact, she’s almost happy for them. Things seem to be going really well with whatever thing they’ve got going, and she really hopes it continues going well (despite not being exactly friends with them anymore). Sometimes, her feelings surprise her. Hinata had expected to be bitter about the breakup for a good longer than this, but then again, a lot of unexpected things have been happening lately.

So, it’s really no surprise that when Ino calls and talks about going out to some horror themed park for Halloween, Hinata feels eager to go.

“It’s going to be _really_ scary. Sure you’ll be able to handle it, Hinata?” 

“Ino-chan, this won’t be the first time I’ve gone to a haunted house or anything like that. Just give me the information, and I’ll be ready.”

Ino laughs, in that teasing way she always does. “Okay! Be sure to pick a costume.” 

* * *

**[Cherry Bomb](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8YI1zFQF-T8) **

Halloween is a Friday this year, which goes perfect with their plans.

Waiting all day for the fun to start makes Hinata twitch though, even during school. She would have released some of that pent up energy talking to Luffy during the classes they shared (though he’d likely talk her head off rather than the other way around), but he hadn’t been in school all day. He apparently took the day off for a job, one that would take all day—something that Tsunade allows him to do because he’s technically an adult.

( _“E-eh?!” She gapes at him after he tells her. “You’re eighteen?”_

_Luffy grins. “Yep!”_

_“...Shouldn’t you be starting college right now then?”_

_“Also a yep!”_

_Hinata goes back to awkwardly sipping at her pumpkin spiced latte, feeling more curious and self-conscious about her age._ )

Luffy’s absence aside, Hinata is excited. It’s been a while since she and Ino have hung out and talked, and she’s looking forward to spending time with her. Spending it at a haunted theme park is just a bonus.

So, as soon as she’s finished most of her homework, has packed a small bag with a change of clothes, and gotten into her costume—Sailor Mars, because the costume still fits her and _Yes, Sailor Moon has finally been rebooted, YES_ —Hinata texts Ino and lets her know that she’s ready.

Ino responds with an, “Awesome! Be there in a few,” and Hinata waits—allowing her father some time to talk.

“Be careful,” he tells her while she waits on the porch. “Don’t take drinks from anyone, and don’t pick up your drink again if you put it down. Don’t let those freaks at the haunted house touch you either—don’t give me that look, they do that sort of shit all the time in those places. Make sure to give me a call, or at least text when you get there. And if you need me to come get you—”

“Father…”

Leaning against the doorway, Hiashi shoots her a look that is somehow sharp and soft at the same time. “I’m serious. You need me to come get you, call me, and I’ll be there. No matter how late it is.”

Hinata flushes, almost pouts at him. She turns away and looks down at the swirls in the wood. “I’m not a kid anymore, Father.”

“...I know.”

There’s a silence between them, one that is familiar and heavy. If Hinata were asked, she wouldn’t be able to answer when this strain between her and her father started. The easy answer would be soon after her mother died, when she was ten and her younger sister Hanabi was five. Sometimes, though, Hinata believes that it started even before then. Hiashi has never been abusive towards her, or even Neji, but he’s always been a hard man for Hinata to connect to—and vice versa.

 _At least it’s not as bad as when I was twelve_ , she thinks to herself, and that truth makes it a little easier.

“I will be okay, Father,” she tells him, giving him a smile she hopes is reassuring. “Ino-chan will be with me the whole time. And I’ll be staying at her house tonight too!”

Hiashi keeps his stare piercing for a few more moments, and then he softens. Some might even dare to say that he’s close to smiling.

A black Honda Civic rolls up and Ino beams from the passenger window. Hinata smiles and waves at her. Then she goes to Hiashi to give him a hug.

“I’ll see you tomorrow,” she says as she leaves.

“Have fun,” he tells her. “And be careful!”

“I will!”

* * *

 

—and then Hinata nearly slams the car door closed and runs back to her house when she finally sees the driver.

“You coming or what?” Sakura says, her voice frigid.

“Y-yeah.”

“Then hurry up and get in.”

Ino frowns at Sakura. “Dude, be nice.”

A delicately plucked eyebrow raises. “I am being nice. I’m driving you two to a town that’s a few hours from here, all for some weird theme park—”

“Haunted theme park!”

“Whatever. Point is, since I’m doing a favor for both of you, _she_ should do me the courtesy and just hurry up.”

Ino’s frown deepens into a scowl, and her brow crinkles—she looks exactly how she usually would when she and Sakura would start fighting. Hinata has never liked it when they fought, even back when they were all friends. Hearing and seeing it always makes her stomach twist in knots.

So, she quickly slides into the back seat and closes the door. She glances up at the rear view mirror to clash her pale eyes with Sakura’s green, and she immediately lowers her gaze to her lap. She narrows her eyes, clenches her gloved hands. What _is_ Sakura doing here, though? Is she really just dropping them off? She’s not in costume.

Hinata looks at Ino (dressed as Arkham City!Harley Quinn, along with a worn black leather jacket) and notes how she’s crossed her arms and is currently staring out the window with rather somber eyes. Hinata wants to ask what’s going on, but with Sakura here, it might not be a good idea. So, because there is a thick tension and no one seems to want to put on the radio, Hinata gets out her music and plugs in her headphones. It is going to be quite a drive, after all.

About two-thirds into her little Halloween playlist, Hinata feels the car stop and opens her eyes. She looks out to see a huge patch of land, almost the size of a town, covered with various tents and houses centered around one huge, old looking castle. As she continues looking, she quickly takes notice of the entrance. Above the arch where many people in and not in costumes were walking, is a sign with only two dripping words that makes her heart pound:

_Thriller Bark._


End file.
